1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, the electrical connector having a clamping terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
Chinese patent issued No. 201421906 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector has an insulating housing and a clamping terminal retained in the insulating housing. The insulating housing defines a mating cavity opening forwardly. The clamping terminal is assembled into the insulating housing in a rear-to-front direction. The clamping terminal has a main body and a pair of opposite clamping arms extending forwardly into the mating cavity from the main body. When the electrical connector mates with a complementary connector, the two opposite clamping terminals clamp a corresponding terminal of the complementary connector. In the patent, the electrical connector is too large due to the clamping arms' extending direction. What's more, the clamping terminal is easy to loose in frequency use due to the aforementioned assembling direction thereof.
Therefore, a miniaturization electrical connector is desired.